Day & Night
by Sha-dy94
Summary: Day, Night, Dark, Light. An everlasting conflict between them, but what happens when two from each fall for each other in a forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is another of my random stories while 'secrets uncovered' is under serious focus… that isn't too focused… oh well. I do not own Shugo Chara otherwise Ikuto would've kissed Amu on lips instead of on the cheek but it's still worth the fangirl scream… GO AMUTO…oh and ENJOY!!!**

_Amu POV_

It was a cold night at Acarimya, shivering slightly I pulled the covers tighter around my small body. Then all of a sudden Mama burst in through the large Oakwood doors and pulled me out of my bed. She began frantically running down the stairs and out onto one of the many bridges that connected the towers of our castle. As the princess I had a tower all to myself it was built in the very centre of the kingdom. I don't know why it was, I'm only 7 after all.

Still crushed closely to her I tried to ask Mama what was wrong, but a loud explosion below us overpowered my queries which were quickly replaced with screams of terror.

Mama quickly opened one of the tower doors and began running down the stairs. This was one of the buildings I'd never been in, and, under the circumstances, I concluded that the Niikeetans had managed to break through our protective barriers and there was a full on war going on just outside the inner wall.

It mustn't be going to well for us. I glanced out the window trying to see what was going on but all I could see was the pitch black night. No stars, no moon, no light. We were definitely in serious trouble. We were completely defenceless against the Niikeetans. Our powers are useless without anywhere to actually absorb the power from.

Oh yeah I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that… most of the people from Acarimya are able to wield the power of light and the Niikeetans are our opposite, they wielded darkness and that made us enemies. Enemies who have the upper hand. On a normal night where there are at least stars it could've been a pretty even fight, but, they weren't out and neither was the moon, with nowhere to draw power from I was sure it would be the end.

"Stay here, ok, no matter what don't move unless me, Papa or one of the guards' tell you to, ok," Mama murmured as she put me on the ground and looked me in the eye waiting for an answer so I nodded quickly.

She got up and ran back to the door and slipped quietly outside.

I heard Papa murmur something but I wasn't too sure what. All of a sudden there was another explosion, this one was closer but I'm not certain how close or which tower it was, but Mama answered that.

"No! Ami!" she screamed, "Oh my dear, please, Ami, please be alive."

Ami! It was Ami's tower no!

Despite the promise I'd made to my mother I rushed forward to the door to go with them to find Ami but when I pulled the doors open I was too shocked to move.

Further away I saw a familiar black figure; Papa! I tried to rush over to him but Mama had grabbed my waist and pushed me back behind her. Still frantic about Papa I looked back to him he smiled back to me, he was completely black, not because of the night, I mean his skin was charcoal black. I stared at him stunned before he was vaporised and turned into a pile of ashes, _literally_!

I screamed in fear and hid behind my mother's skirt.

"Please, we have been nothing but peaceful, how do we deserve this?" Mama cried

Suddenly she screamed and fell to the floor gasping.

"Mama? Mama?!" I cried.

She gazed up at me and I stared back at her as her skin began to turn black just like my fathers did. I could feel the tears begin to pool at the corner of my eyes and they began rolling down my cheeks soon after.

"Take this," she said pulling something out of her pocket, "It'll protect you." And with that she was gone –a pile of ashes. There was another loud explosion but my cries were louder this time…

**And that's the first chapter… short I know but please tell me what you think whether I should continue or not… click the green button, click it, CLICK IT! Leave a review and I can guarantee it'll be an Amuto story. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything… **

_Amu's POV_

The horror flooded through me and my eyes snapped open. I'd had the same nightmare for the past 9 years now, but it still horrified me.

That night most of my kingdom had been destroyed, almost all of my people had been killed; the brave warriors that fought despite the odds, the innocent who had no powers to fend themselves with in the first place… my family. All of them gone, I don't know why, but they didn't kill me that night, they kidnapped me. I've been in this very chamber for my entire stay. I understood why they needed to at least keep one of the royals because of our extra gifts, but, in truth, my mother was stronger then me, so why did they need to keep me? My mother was stronger; she understood her powers too… maybe that's why they took me instead. I wasn't powerful enough to be able to fight back.

I sat on my haystack mattress –seriously, made of hay- and looked at my intertwined fingers. I closed my eyes fighting back the tears, well trying to, I couldn't help letting a few fall splashing on my hands.

"Girl!" barked one of the Niikeetan warriors. Time to start my 'job'.

I looked up to see two warriors pulling a stretcher along. I saw the young man in the stretcher. His face was crumpled in pain, his teeth were gritted.

All though there was certainly no war going on between them and us, they were still fighting each other. Where Acarimya was just one big kingdom, the Niikeetans were small settlements ruled by different people. They fought between themselves a lot.

"Heal him," the warrior ordered.

I looked up at him from beneath my lashes, I'd heard of an ancient magic that my kind was supposed to be able to do. It was something along the lines of making people do what you wanted even though they didn't want to.

It apparently wasn't working… again. He came over to me and his hand flew across my face. He grabbed my pink hair and dragged me over to their injured warrior and he threw me to the ground before the stretcher.

I sighed, I was never going to escape. I placed my hand over the man's forehead letting the good memories from before the raid flow through me. I felt the magic reach my fingertips and then trickle out. The man sighed in pleasure I opened my eyes and glared at the floor wishing that I could find a way to get out of here.

A dangerous, forbidden thought crossed my mind for a split second; I wanted to be like them, the Niikeetans. They had freedom, mostly, but they'd be able to get out of a situation like the one I'm in. You see the Niikeetans are able to travel in the shadows, and I don't mean they can walk in the shadows, I mean they could be locked in the tower like I am, and, if they concentrated, they could move to a completely different place as long as there are some shadows there. They didn't have to be near it, they just had to think about it. Yeah, at that moment, I badly wanted to be a Niikeetan.

I widened my eyes in fear as I realised what I was thinking, I could never do such a thing. Wanting to be like them was… just… unheard of, unforgivable just… not right!

If it weren't for the others around me I probably would've slapped myself. It occasionally happened, an Acarimyan, would want to be powerful, and not have to follow the rules, so they'd go to any of the Niikeetan villages and they'd be changed into one of the dark creatures. Yes, it does happen, but not to a royal, that's why we're royal, we represent the purity it is to be an Acarimyan, pure, good, kind… there is not a single dark thought that goes through our minds… maybe this place is messing with me… maybe.

I was still kneeling on the ground when I realised I'd been alone for a while now, but that only lasted a short time because two Niikeetans I'd never seen before entered. One of them was barely older then myself, yet she still carried a charcoal black dagger in her belt and by the looks of how dark her jacket was she was a very important person in their army. After just the first year I noticed that, the darker the jacket, the more important they are. This one… maybe the highest you could get, but what I didn't understand was how a girl got into the military. At least I thought she was a she, then she talked and I was mistaken.

"This is her, your highness," said the _guy _I think that fact scared me the most, he looked so… so… girly.

As he said, 'highness' I glanced up at who he was next to. He was… handsome… something I'm not used to seeing in any of the guys who came through to tease me or make me heal them. So they were all disgustingly ugly jerks, but this one, he was… well… absolutely gorgeous. He had midnight blue hair with deep, hypnotising azure eyes that gazed down at me with something I'd –once again- never seen in anybody who came near me. He stared down at me with wonder, not the creepy kind, the kind that looks kind of like they cared.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered that I'd never seen him, he'd never seen me so, why should he care? The rest of my mind, well, that was busy appraising him just as he was me.

I stood up trying to be graceful and flowing, but, my knees were sore and I kind of stumbled, making him press his lips into a hard line trying not to laugh at me, and I blushed scarlet.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

His little minion guy pulled out his dagger and jumped forward, "How _dare_ you speak to his highness like that."

"Calm down," commanded the 'highness' he was talking about. His voice added to how mysterious he was. At that moment if it weren't for my self control I probably would've fainted with the look he gave me…

"What is your name girl?" asked 'his highness', but what stunned me the most was the fact that he didn't even know my name. Seriously?! I'd been living in this castle for what, 9 years, and he didn't even know my name. Then again I don't know his…

"Amu, and you are?" I asked trying to act cool.

"Why should I explain myself to you?" he replied just as cool.

"You aren't, just telling me your name," I shrugged.

"I'm royal, I don't have to tell you anything," he smirked.

"Technically I'm royal too, so I am an equal," I said hoping he'd at least tell me his name.

"Not here you're not, here you're a prisoner, not a royal," he smirked… again. Shit he had me there too.

"Fine, next time you need to be healed bring one of those dark daggers, 'cause I'd rather die then heal a jerk who thinks he's too good just to tell me his name," I said as I spun on my heals facing away from them.

"Why you little-,"

"Calm down," commanded I'm-too-good-to-tell-you-my-name-is-guy, "I think its best you leave."

Jeez I wish he was talking to me, but no, his little minion bowed, turned and left. I heard the door click behind me I wasn't sure if I was on my own, but I doubt it.

"So _Amu_, you'd rather die than heal me," he said it more like a statement then question, but I still answered him.

"Yes I would rather die then heal you," I snapped still facing the grimy stone wall.

Suddenly he was right behind me, his body pressed closely to mine, his arms around my waist, his lips so close… NO, I can't be thinking _that_ about a Niikeetan, especially one of their royals, especially since _I'm _a royal.

"Stop it," I warned.

"Hmm, no," he said in a teasingly mischievous voice.

"Stop it now," I hissed, I could feel anger start to build up in me.

It started in my gut, it was twisted and burning, it slowly moved all through the rest of my body. I know what it is; my mother had explained it to me ages ago when it happened to me. One of the boys from school were teasing me and I got so angry, light literally exploded from me and I'd almost killed him. She told me that if it ever happened again I might actually kill someone, I had to keep my anger under control, but, I didn't have much in me left to keep control.

His arms tightened around my waist pulling us even closer. That did it. There was a loud rumbling sort of sound and white blinding light and he was ripped away from.

After the light faded away I started to feel light headed, I couldn't remember what had just happened. I fell to my knees with a 'thud' and I looked around trying to recall what had happened. Then my eyes fell on a pile of black clothing and shock ran through me.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry… I just… I'm so sorry…,"

"Tsukiyomi," he answered.

"I'm so sorry Tsukiyomi," I murmured in a rush.

"Ikuto,"

"What?" I asked confused. His eyes were starting to droop and I was freaking out.

"Call me Ikuto," he said breathless.

"Shh, just keep your eyes open," I begged. I couldn't let him die… 1. If I did, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself, 2. I'm a royal bearer of light; if I kill someone I either die or become a Niikeetan. I didn't want either to happen, and, I couldn't let him die, no matter how evil he pretends to be. Don't ask me how I know, but, I just have this gut feeling that he's not as bad as others say he is…

**Taa- Daa chapter 2 done what do ya think…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I… own… nothing…**

_Amu's POV_

"I'm sorry Ikuto," I murmured, even in this situation I felt a tingle when I said his name.

"You're a lot more powerful then we thought," he said breathless.

"Not as powerful as my mother though," I said sadly. If there was ever a chance to rebuild the kingdom and I was to carry on the crown, I had to be able to actually control my powers first, "She can at least control them."

"What?" he asked.

"My mother could control her powers, I can't," I mumbled.

"Imagine how strong you'd be if you could harness that power," he said.

"Don't talk I need to at least try and heal you, if I'm as powerful as you think you're probably on the verge of death after that," I said.

"Thought you'd said you'd rather die then heal me," he teased.

"That was when you were being a jerk and if you weren't hurt by me. Either way it is my fault so I'm the one who has to make it right," I said earnestly.

He looked horrible, I must've had a lot of energy that was just built up I guess… or I was really annoyed _HA as if you were annoyed by him_ my mind yelled at me. Okay, so I wasn't annoyed at first _PA-LEEESE you liked it the entire time, you hated the fact that you liked it, it was more of an attack on you then it was him! _ I needed that voice to shut up; it's hard enough as it is.

Building a wall between me and my… reckless thoughts, I carefully placed my hands on either side of Ikuto face, as I did I was almost completely shocked; he was warm… that's not right.

"Are you sure you're Niikeetan?" I asked confused.

"I was born and raised here and I control darkness, what do you think?" he said.

"But you're warm," I said in such a low voice that I couldn't really hear myself.

Blocking out all thoughts _besides_ the healing charm, I closed my eyes and thought, back. Far back, the times when I'd play out in the little court yard with the other kids from town, when my parents and my sister played games with me, when I first heard that song…

"Wow," he interrupted, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked as I helped him sit up.

"Taking that away from you," he said. With the intensity of his eyes there was no possible way he could be lying, he may be Niikeetan, but, I just don't think any of them are capable of this much care.

"It wasn't you," I said, "was it?"

"No, my father was still in charge then," he said gravely, "but I apologise for his wrongs as it is."

"Are you _absolutely positive _you're a Niikeetan?" I asked seriously concerned.

"Yes I'm certain," he said just as serious.

"I must not have healed you properly then," I said dismissively.

"What?" he asked.

"You just apologised, to me, an Acarimyan, a _royal _Acarimyan," I said.

"Fine, I'll go back to being a jerk then," he said as he rose and left.

I expected the first click indicating the very normal lock, but not the loud 'clunk' that followed. What was that?

I got up to investigate I tried to press my ear to the door but it burnt, and I jumped back screaming. It was horrible! I've never felt such pain before, not physically at least, nothing could compare to that night 9 years ago.

My best friends had been taken too, I remember most of them but there was just something that was amiss. Most of them I was certain were dead, yet that damn gut feeling that always seems to be right, yet still gets me into a _lot_ of trouble told me that they weren't all gone.

An interesting thought came to me, what if I'd just been with one of them… that happened often too; we could be forced into becoming a Niikeetan. I don't know how but we can. What if…

While thinking it through, trying to piece everything together, I'd forgotten about my ear and lay down on the haystack.

I tossed and turned constantly all night. It was a different dream this time. I have no possible idea of where I was, or who was in front of me.

'_**Hello my child'**_called a sweet mystical voice. (A/N: _**bold italic: **_the mysterious person who is yet to be named **bold: **dearest princess Amu…)

**What the Frameyan was that?!**

'_**You have no reason to fear me my dearest Amu'**_

**Ok this is really weird…**

'_**That wouldn't have been the first time I've heard that'**_

**Whoa, whoa, whoa… whoa, heard? But I didn't say anything… did I? **

'_**You have no need to speak when in this state'**_

**State?**__**What state?**

'_**All in good time my dear'**_

**Why do you keep speaking to me as if I'm yours?**

'_**Because you are one of my daughters'**_

**Okay, this, is, weird…**

'_**Please my child, be patient and I shall answer your questions'**_

**Start with me being your daughter.**

'_**All Acarimyans are my children'**_

**Am I dead?**

There was some gentle laughing, soft and musical. It made me feel warm, protected and whole. Like there was nothing wrong, no war, my family was still alive and I was in training to take the crown.

'_**No my dear, death does not await you, for many years to come'**_

**Well, then, how is it that I'm speaking to you?**

'_**I have called to you, but with all the grief and pain you have suffered you haven't heard me in a long time'**_

**Oh dear me… I-I'm speaking t-to…**

'_**Yes my child, I am your goddess Aayan'**_

**Aayan, I am greatly honoured, but, what is the nature of your visit?**

'_**I have come to warn you of great trouble ahead'**_

**There is more to come?**

'_**Yes there is and I say that with a heavy heart'**_

**What's coming?**

'_**That is for you to find and for you to solve'**_

**Even in real life that's the way it is with you guys. You warn us of danger, yet never tell us how it's coming or how to solve it.**

'_**Unfortunately yes it is that way, but, it is not the only reason I come to you'**_

**There's more? Is it good news this time?**

'_**It depends on whether you accept'**_

**Wow… for once I don't know what to say…**

'_**Have you heard of the prophesy?'**_

**What prophesy?**

'_**It is known as 'the Awakening' and was something that was greatly talked about'**_

**Probably before the Niikeetans attacked my guess is**

'_**Maybe that is true, but do you know what it is?'**_

**No, I haven't heard of it**

'_**In great times of darkness a young protector of light will awaken and guide the kingdom of Acarimya through the times when darkness descends'**_

**That'd be great, if there was a kingdom to protect**

'_**There still is my sweet'**_

**Well, why are you coming to me about it?**

Before Aayan could respond to my queries, I felt a sharp stinging pain against the side of my face and my eyes snapped open.

"Wake up girl," sneered the same guy from before. He must be second in command… he keeps coming in with other warriors.

"Yes I understand, no need to be violent about it," I snapped.

His surly face twisted with rage, it normally scared me, but this time I stared him down and didn't move.

I saw his fist clench and I could feel the dark aura around him grow stronger and his hand actually became darker. It clicked for me that he was preparing to attack, just as he struck out like lightning, the ball of darkness flying towards me. For a reason I myself don't understand, my hand flew up in front of my face catching the ball. I closed my eyes and felt the power surge through me flowing to my hand and I felt the darkness fizzle out.

"I have been peaceful, done what you have asked of me, despite your actions against me and my kingdom," wow where did this courage come from? Is it even me speaking? "And I do not think it is in your best interests to provoke an attack from me."

He stood the stunned and I could see a hint of anger still swirling in his eyes, but that was to be expected, he is a Niikeetan after all.

"I know it is not in your nature to be kind, but you should show more respect to someone who has been saving many lives for your people," I said boldly, this new me is going to get the old normal me killed.

What the flip is happening to me?!

'_**What I ask you to do for me'**_

**FINISHED!!! Click the green button and tell me what you think… I know… Ikuto wasn't there in this chapter much but, meh, he'll be back…**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now for chapter 4 of which I own nothing Shugo Chara related at all…**

_Amu's POV_

'_**Be calm my child, everything shall be fine'**_

**Ok I believe you won't let anything lethal happen to me**

I turned and saw who was on the stretcher and my stomach dropped… Ikuto…

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"And why should I tell you?" he sneered.

"Because I'm the one who can save him, besides the fact that he is lying there unconscious, I see no reason for him to be in pain. So, what happened?" I said again.

"How am I supposed to know?" he said still a little snappy, "He was fine but then he just… fell."

As calm as I could possibly be in this situation, I walked over to Ikuto and gently placed my hand on his forehead and his eyes snapped open as if he'd been electrocuted. It wasn't my fault… I hope, so instead of my hand flinching back I gently pulled it away and knelt next to him.

"What's wrong?" I said calmly.

He painfully shook his head.

"Ikuto, I need to know what's wrong if I'm going to help you," I said. Jeez, how much do I feel like a mother now?

"I dunno what's wrong," he said through clenched teeth.

**Aayan, I really need your help, please?**

I put my hands on the side of his face and suddenly I felt terrible pain. It coursed through me; somehow it had managed to be burning me from the inside out. I felt where most of the pain had come from and it was tight ball in the pit of my stomach. It was slowly getting hotter and hotter. I felt sweat begin to form on my forehead and as the ball exploded the pain became even more excruciating then I could have ever imagined!

I tensed, waiting for the pain it should've brought on, but, there was nothing, absolutely nothing. I opened my eyes expecting to see into his wonderful azure eyes and he'd look as gorgeous as he had before, but, he was lifeless…

"Ikuto?" I said worried.

I put my hand on his forehead again, expecting it to be warm like he was before, but this time; he was cold; as cold as death.

"Ikuto?" I said with a shaky voice, "Ikuto wake up"

"What do you mean?" the other guy said, "What do you mean 'wake up'. You said you could heal him!"

I stared at him, so lifeless and pale… he couldn't be… there's no possible way for him to be… dead… I'd feel the change… wouldn't I?

"What did you do to him?!" the warrior guy said as he grabbed my shoulders, yanking me to my feet, but I couldn't take my eyes off Ikutos' lifeless body.

"You killed him!" I'm sure the guy yelled it louder then I first thought, but, the only reason it came through was because that's what was going through my mind. I'd killed him, I hadn't been able to save him either. I'm a failure as a royal light bearer, a failure to Aayan our wise, kind, peaceful Goddess, and only minutes after she'd come to me…

I couldn't breath, I felt light headed and then, black. I couldn't feel anything but when I opened my eyes I was in a very familiar place.

**What happened Aayan? You said you'd try to help me?**

'_**There was no need for me to help you. You did as I wanted'**_

**What?!**

'_**You finished off the last Niikeetan ruler'**_

**That's what you wanted me to do?!**

'_**Yes my child and I am proud of you for doing so'**_

**But, I… I killed him. How can you be proud of that?**

'_**It needed to be done. Now return and become more powerful and take control of the Niikeetans, word will spread fast that their almighty ruler has been slain and then they shall be under your control. You and I will be unstoppable my child'**_

**What? You… you want me to go back there and take Ikutos' place?!**

'_**Yes, why do you sound so unhappy? You should be celebrating; you are bringing the Acarimyans back to power'**_

**Because it's wrong… w-we are peaceful, we only use our powers for good; to heal, to protect… not to kill and make people afraid**

'_**Do not argue with me'**_

**But it isn't right!**

With a great amount of force, I was thrown back into my awakened self, and when I opened my eyes I realised that… I wasn't actually in the tower anymore… I'd never been here, but I have a feeling it isn't a good place to be… worse then where I was before.

"She has committed an unforgivable crime against our crown! Now she must be punished!" yelled a loud voice.

As I became more and more aware of what was around me and what I could feel, I realised that I was _certainly_ in a serious amount of trouble. I'd heard of this place, I'd never seen it before, but I knew it was where any of the prisoners had been taken to be killed.

"Do you have any last words?" he sneered. It was the same guy as the one who'd brought Ikuto to me… if only there were a way to bring him back…

"Let me try to bring him back," I said in a small voice.

"What?" he said curtly.

"I-I might be able to bring him back," I said slowly getting more and more confident.

'_**Amu! No! You can't make that promise!'**_

**Shut up Aayan**

"You plan on bringing him back?" he asked astounded but still quite angry with me as were many of the public faces that gawked at me, "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll make a trade to the Gods," I said tears slowly building in my eyes and I tried desperately to blink them back before anyone noticed.

"What kind of trade?"

"A life for a life," I said quietly.

"That makes no sense you worthless piece of rubbish," he spat.

"Please, I'd rather know that I went _saving_ a life then being punished for accidentally _taking_ a life," I said. I wonder why I still have so much confidence, surely Aayan would've abandoned me… especially after what I just said I'd do… after all… killing Ikuto is what she wanted me to do.

"Why would you bother?"

"My kingdom is already without a ruler, I don't think yours should be either," I don't know fully why I'm saying this, but, as I did I'm pretty sure I saw something flash in the guys eyes, it looked familiar, wonder maybe, amazement even, but this was different and I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. All I knew was that they were going to let me bring Ikuto back to life… I have no idea how, but I'll try my damned best…

"Please, just give me a month," I begged.

"No, one week and that is all I shall give you," he sneered thinking he was being mean, but in actual fact, a week was what I'd originally wanted, if I'd said a week they would've given me a day, so I had to start the bidding high.

"Release her and put her back in the tower and keep a _very_ close eye on her," he said quietly to one of the guards.

Okay, I have a few things to sort out now don't I?

I've just promised I'd sacrifice my own life to bring Ikuto back and I didn't even know that was possible.

I don't even know if I'm a bearer anymore, Aayan might have turned her back on me now that I plan to 'foil' her plans of ruling the Niikeetans with me as her minion, and if Aayan has turned her back on me, then I probably can't heal anymore

and

If I have had my powers withdrawn then I have no way of contacting the Gods and asking if the swap was possible or if it was even possible to heal the dead.

Even worse, I had a week to figure it out… isn't life just a pip at the moment…

**Okay the 'pip' thing came because I can hear that kids show 'In the Night Garden' and at the end they always go 'isn't that a pip?' and I just randomly put that in there… click the green button… please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 and I own nothing…**

_Amu's POV_

Okay, what the flip am I supposed to do about this?! I've already discovered that I can't call Aayan, so asking her for help is out and so is asking for a trade… which means she's probably taken away my powers…

"_Nothing can happen to your powers sweetie," _Aayan? No, this voice is _way_ more familiar, one I haven't heard in ages; Mama's voice.

She'd said that to me the first time I had my little explosion at school. I was worried that Aayan would take my powers away because I'd hurt someone with the actual intention of hurting them, not like a proper Acarimyan at all. She'd been kind and listened to all my little rants and let me drench her new shirt in tears and told me that my powers could never be taken away by anyone. She said that the only way for an Acarimyan to loose their powers is to become a Niikeetan, and that could never happen to me, I am a royal.

She was right, I still have my powers now, and no-one, not even our great Goddess Aayan could take away my powers, I can still try to heal him.

I walked over to Ikutos' body and knelt beside him. "What happened to you?" I wondered aloud.

"I dunno," I heard. This place is definitely messing with my mind I could've sworn that I just… but… I'm looking at him right now… his lips didn't move he hasn't moved since…

It was only faint but I certainly him. I stood up and started to circle the room trying to find where the voice came from.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Right here," he said as my eyes landed on him. He wasn't exactly him though. He didn't look like the stereotypical ghost, like there's even such a thing, he wasn't transparent like you'd think, he was there, right there.

"Are you real or am I going insane?" I asked my eyes widening.

"I'm right here," he said reaching to caress my cheek.

Definitely not a ghost, they're not suppose to be able to touch real… no real is not the right word for this… they aren't suppose to be able to touch anything that's just… not dead.

Despite the fact that he was definitely dead but now has turned undead –well that makes absolutely no sense at all but it's all I got- I still leaned into his hand. He may be undead dead but he was still warm, there was still something different about him I just couldn't think of what exactly it was…

"Your eyes are beautiful," he murmured.

"Thanks," then I noticed what was different, "I miss your old eyes."

"What do you mean?" he said.

"They aren't blue anymore, they're kinda grey-ish," I said tracing my finger around his eye.

Wait, what am I doing?! I quickly stepped back and I almost immediately wanted to jump back into his arms, but I resisted that urge.

"This isn't possible, your dead, see," I said pointing to his body.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I am talking to you am I not?" he said dismissively.

"You are! I watched you die!" I yelled.

"What are you doing to him in there?" called one of the guards.

"She's just disagreeing with me, that is all, no need to be alarmed," Ikuto called back.

"Girl?! What is going on?! Answer me!" he ordered.

"Did you not hear me you insolent fool?!" Ikuto yelled back.

"Oh great! I really am going insane," I whined.

"What?!" someone barked from the other side of the door.

"No everything is fine," I called back.

"Why did they not listen to me?!" Ikuto shouted.

"They can't hear you. You're a figment of my imagination," I said truly feeling insane.

"I can't be," he murmured.

"You are," I said nodding my head.

"Impossible," he said curtly, "Don't, say a word."

Before I could argue back, or ask how he could be thinking that he isn't a figment of my overactive, strange imagination, he took my waist and crushed his lips to mine. I didn't have much time to try and fight back, heck I don't even think that thought even crossed my mind! I instantly melted into his kiss, responding to his every movement. Time stopped, the world around us froze in place, and it was only us and I wanted it to stay that way for longer then an eternity.

Unfortunately, he abruptly pulled away but still held me close, "Do you still think I'm a hallucination?" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know," I whispered back breathlessly.

"Are you sure you could ever have imagined that," he whispered alluringly.

He was right; I couldn't ever in my wildest dreams have imagined that.

"Okay, I believe you now," I said, "But you can't _ever_ do that again."

"Why not?" he said kissing my jaw.

I pulled myself from his arms, reluctantly, so that there was distance between us, "You and I, we can't… you're dead and I'm alive for one, you were a bearer of darkness and me of light. We are as different as day and night, I can't see how it'd work," I said. It broke my heart to admit it but I couldn't help it, we just couldn't be together.

"Opposites attract," he said.

I shook my head, I could feel the tears building up, and this time I didn't bother trying to keep them concealed as a loud sob broke from my lips.

"I love you," he said as he placed his hands on either side of my face, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"Don't, please," I mumbled, "I'm going to make a trade with the Gods, and I have to get into contact with your God to do so since mine has probably abandoned me."

"What trade… why… what are you trading?" he demanded worry clear all over his face.

"My life for yours. You have a kingdom to lead, I have nothing," I said.

"Without you I have nothing either," he said. **(A/N: Blah I hate sappy stuff yet here I am writing it… what a strange world…)**

"Please, just stop it. You know as well as I do that it'd never work. Opposites attract, sure, but, not this time we're just too different," I reasoned.

"You're wrong, I know you are," he said.

"Just go, I don't know how you got here, but just, leave, please," I begged.

"I can't let you do that," he whispered.

"How are you going to stop me?" I whispered back.

"The same way you plan on reaching my God and actually swapping lives… no idea," he said before swiftly kissing me and then when I opened my eyes it was just me and his body.

He was right… again; I had absolutely no idea on how I, a royal bearer of light, was going to reach out to the God of darkness. I've got myself some serious trouble haven't I?

**x-X-x**

"Ow! Dammitt," I cussed as I started rubbing my hands… again. I still have my powers that's for sure, so I can still heal him, but something just keeps going wrong! I keep zapping myself, and I only have 3 more days to figure out a way to bring him back to life, and healing doesn't work.

'_**Are you sure it won't work?'**_

**Aayan? I thought you'd abandoned me…**

'_**No dear, I could never leave you'**_

**But you wouldn't answer my prayers**

'_**For the same reason you couldn't hear me before'**_

**So you don't have a problem with me bringing Ikuto back to life?**

'_**I have no problem with that. You were right, Amu, wanting someone dead is not the way I've taught you all to be'**_

**So, you'll take the trade?**

'_**Oh, my sweet, you can not make such a trade, a life for a life… there are so many conditions of each soul to consider'**_

**So you have no problem, but, you won't help me?**

'_**I never said I wouldn't help you'**_

**Well how do you plan on helping me? Will you be able to ask their God if I could make a trade?**

'_**Oh, dear, no. I would never do such a thing'**_

**Well then how are you supposed to help me?**

'_**You have no access to any written records, but I am the one who taught the very first bearers everything they know. Most of which, has been passed down from generation to generation'**_

**Well then how come I don't know any of it?**

'_**You were too young to be taught such power'**_

**And then we were attacked and I was brought here…**

'_**Yes'**_

**Well then… what's this ancient magic or whatever that brings people back from the dead? **

"Who the hell are you talking to girl?!" screamed the guard. Aayan and her light disappeared; I've never properly seen Aayan… just a bright light that makes me feel warm.

"Myself, thinking out loud ya know," I called back.

"Well shut up and heal him!"

Jeez, pushy much. I turned back to Ikutos body and sighed as I knelt next to him and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I've fallen for you in a matter of days. How did it all happen so quickly?" I asked myself as a tear crept out the corner of my eye.

"Some say its magic," said dead-yet-living Ikuto.

"Thought I told you to leave me alone," I whispered.

"Please, I am… was king of the dark Niikeetans what makes you think you can order me around?" he said playfully.

"Leave, please," I said turning to face him. As soon as I saw him my jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked.

"Y-you…," I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth.

"Spit it out!"

"See through," I said shocked.

It was true; he was transparent, like a real… stereotypically real ghost.

"Yeah, I know, I've only got so long here until I have to go completely," he shrugged.

"What – when – how long?" I asked shocked.

"Dunno," he shrugged.

"Well that's helpful," I snapped.

I sat back down on the hard stone ground and curled up hiding my eyes on my knees.

"I have to go," he said abruptly.

"What – now? But can't you delay it just a little longer?" I pleaded.

"That's why I have to go; they're following me trying to take me to where ever it is that I have to go," he said.

"Who is?" I said feeling slightly protective.

"Who else? The Angels of Death," he whispered.

**And that is all for chapter whatever-I'm-up-to… is it just me or is this story getting a little out there? Tell me if I'm wrong or right by – you guessed it – clicking the green button…**


End file.
